junoufandomcom-20200213-history
Deities
'Bodhi and Atma' When Palomina and Berethan created their gods, they became known as the Bodhi of Palomina and the Atma of Berethan. Saints of Palomina's Bodhi area referred to as Bodha, while Berethan's equivalent are called Deva. Neither of these are necessarily good or evil, they are simply mortals who ascended to godhood in their lifetime. Bodhi 'Palla '-- Supreme Benefactor Goddess of trade, success and harvest. Her followers are typically your everyday merchants and farmers. Her favored class is the cleric, her favored weapon is the sickle. Her colors are amber and emerald green. 'Alignment' Chaotic Good 'Domains' Greed, Protection, Sun, Earth, Weather, Craft, Trade, Wealth, Luck 'Maya '-- The Holy Mother Goddess of hearth, home and love. Patron deity of women and children. Rather than having a favored weapon, she has a favored instrument, the lute, her favored class is the Bard. Her colors are violet and gray. 'Alignment' Neutral Good 'Domains' Charm, Family, Community, Good, Protection, Joy, Pleasure 'Ledra '-- Giver of Life Goddess of healing, rebirth and renewel. She's typically viewed as an angelic being with bright white wings, and deep blue eyes. Her favored class is the healer. Her colors are lavender and white. 'Alignment' Lawful Good 'Domains' Protection, Healing, Purification, Renewal, Good, Strength 'Soloman' -- The Peacekeeper God of law and order. It's believed at the end of everyone's life they are brought before Soloman to be judged. His favored class is the knight, his favored weapon is the greatsword. His colors are dark blue and gray. His favored enemies are the undead. 'Alignment' Lawful Neutral 'Domains' Strength, Law, Balance, Courage, Nobility, Inquisition, Pact, Planning 'Khyram' -- The Red Scourge God of war and victory. Typically viewed as a good teetering on the edge of Bodhi and Atma, Khyram is the patron deity of soldiers. His favored class is the paladin, his favored weapon is the warhammer. His colors are canary yellow and deep red. 'Alignment' Chaotic Neutral 'Domains' Strength, War, Courage, Retribution, Destruction, Protection, Glory, Domination, Liberation, Good, Evil, Wrath Atma 'Kaitz' -- The Frenzied King, Bane of Soloman God of wrath, greed and discord. He is often depicted in contrast of Soloman, hence his informal title "Bane of Soloman." His favored class is the dread necromancer, his favored weapon is the morning star. His colors are dark green, black and silver. 'Alignment' Chaotic Evil 'Domains' Greed, Wealth, Chaos, Evil, Wrath, War, Suffering, Hatred, Trade 'Laika' -- Blight Mother Godess of pestillence, famine and disease. She is the most hated of all Atma, as all people have suffered at her hands at one point in their lives. Many farmers will burn a portion of their harvest as an offering to sate Laika, others will leave offerings at shrines and pray to one of the mother Bodha. Her favored weapon and class reflect Palla's. Her colors are sickly green, orange and crimson. 'Alignment' Neutral Evil 'Domains' Pain, Suffering, Pestilence, Hunger, Madness, Slime, Undeath, Corruption, Evil 'Ioland' -- Deathbringer God of maelefactor, deceit and curses. He commands a legion of deal-making devils in the inferno. Ioland's devout follow a strict code of conduct that surpasses the law of the land. His favored class is assassin, his favored weapon is the hidden blade. His colors are black, silver and purple. 'Alignment' Lawful Evil 'Domains' Domination, Charm, Law, Pain, Destruction, Wrath, Tyranny, Evil, Hatred 'Lias' -- The Prophet Prince God of prophecy and dreams. While most Bodhi and Atma exist within planes linked to one another, Lias is said to reside within the collective subconcious of mankind, carefully plucking the taut strings of fate to guide humanity. Despite being an Atma, he is rarely viewed as as evil being. His favored class is anything psionic-based, his favored weapon is the Khopesh sword. His favored enemies are the Illithid. His colors are purple and teal. 'Alignment' True Neutral 'Domains' Fate, Oracle, Divination, Planning, Magic, Spells, Mysticism, Madness, Illusion, Dream, Moon 'Mirelle' -- Lady Luck Goddess of sex, luck and hedonism. She has little interest in the affairs of her gods unless it benefits her, and she loves meddling in the affairs of mankind. It's believed she seduces man and woman alike during her time spent with mortals, and bore a daughter to spread her influence invasively. The idenity of her daughter is unknown, but she is believed to be a great thief and seductress. Her favored weapon is the chakram, her favored class is the spellthief. Her colors are gold, royal blue and black. 'Alignment' Chaotic Neutral 'Domains' Pleasure, Lust, Hunger, Greed, Wealth, Endurance, Sloth, Gluttony, Envy, Luck, Trickery